


Change Isn't a Singular Action

by Alazan



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Angst, BAMF Stiles, Banshee Lydia Martin, Banshee Powers, Character Death, Father Figures, Feels, Fix-It of Sorts, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Older Stiles Stilinski, Older Stiles will eventually bond with everyone, Protective Dean Winchester, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles sorta adopts the Winchesters, Time Travel, Violence, Warning: Argents, Warning: Kate Argent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alazan/pseuds/Alazan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate ruined everything. She raged war against the pack, in the end the only two who were alive were Parrish and Stiles. Unable to healthily cope and also being chased by Kate, they device a plan. One of them goes back in time and changes things. </p><p>Stiles goes back and he stops Gerard, which impacts Kate's plans. The Hales are no longer in danger since Kate wants to avenge her father. Stiles tries to play puppet master by getting Gerard killed without having been the one to do it. It works for a while, and along the way he manages to save Sam and Dean from a horrible life. For a while all is good. But it doesn't last. Stiles, who has been avoiding Beacon since his one way trip into the past, has to go there. Old memories resurface feelings and he HAS to go after Kate himself and finish her. The magical boarders of Beacon have been protecting Stiles, but the moment his older self stepped into the town, there could no longer be two Stiles in the same time-line. YoungerStiles dies in Harris's class of all places. </p><p>It gets complicated from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a scene where season one Stiles dies in Harris' class. Why? I'm sadistic-like that I guess xD  
> Harris was a jerk to Stiles for essentially no reason, and I once read a story where a Stiles travels back in time/into another universe and since there couldn't be two Stiles in the same time line, one of them had to die. So the teen Stiles died in Harris's class and apparently Harris never got over it and felt guilty and it fucked him up but it didn't go into detail and I wanted that and so I wrote it, and then someone made a fan edit of "Older Stiles" using Jon Bernthal and well...the rest of the story was born. Though I do see Leonard Snart's actor as Older Stiles too...
> 
> Enjoy my madness~

_"Dad!" Stiles cried as he ran as fast as he legs would carry him._

_"Stiles, wait!" Parrish called behind him, trying to catch up to him._

_"Kate, please don't!" Stiles begged as he reached them. But Kate only smirked before her claws tore through the Sheriff's throat. "DAD!"_

* * *

 

Parrish and Stiles had done their best to research the spell as much as they could. They spent two years traveling gather date and intel and then another year looking for someone capable of doing it. Getting them to agree was in itself a hard task, but eventually came to a deal. It wasn't the most ideal situation or the best plan, but it was the best they could come up with. Parrish thought it would be a bit unfair for Stiles since they understood the sacrifice he was doing. And if all went according to plan, their current present would disappear when Stiles changed the past. 

If Stiles succeeds in stopping the Argents before they even try anything with the Hales, the Nemeton would never be reactivated and Beacon Hills won't be a beacon anymore. Parrish may not become a Hellhound and simply just die when that bomb goes off when he's on tour. The magic user doing the spell also explains that it's a one-way trip for Stiles, and chances are that because there'll be two hims in the same time-line, something could very well happen to his other self...or older Stiles may disappear from existence. 

The magic user also wasn't guaranteeing that Stiles would make it in one piece. And also he would have to go back by decades on a very ambiguous date and location. Stiles will land in the 1990's but it could be anywhere in the world. He wasn't the most useful magic user, but the only one they got. 

Things had been so horrible for them and their pack that neither of them really cared anymore about what happened to them. 

Stiles and Parrish had one last dinner and long goodbye before the spell was done and Stiles was thrown into the past. 

He landed in Vienna, Austria, 1996.

* * *

 

_Stiles, this is insane and risky and-"_

_"And what in our lives **isn't**? We're all that's **left** , Parrish! You can't tell me this isn't our best shot!"_

_"What if it doesn't work?! What if you just **die**?" Parrish demanded._

_"...I found your note over a month ago, Parrish. I knew Lydia's death hit you hard. And I'm the only reason you're even still here."_

_"..."_

_"...it's for the best. If I fail...you can...you can let Cerberus take over."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Fix this. **Please**." Parrish begged, tears of anguish falling. _

* * *

 

Finding his way to the states took it's time. He had no papers on him, or money. But it was an easier time in the way of unlawful things, but Stiles didn't spend any time idly. He made connections, earned respect and favors, but also enemies and debt, which he always did good on. One way or another. He weaved himself into the lives of hunters and supernatural beings alike until he crossed the seas and headed for his target. 

As much as he wanted to find and assassinate Gerard and Kate Agent, he knew that wasn't the way. And he couldn't do it himself. Time travel was a messy business and he'd been warned of many backlashes that could take place if he messes around _too_ much. 

And if he were to disappear from existence because the paths of his younger self was a different one, he didn't want to be near Beacon. More importantly, he didn't think he could stand accidentally running into someone he knew in a time when none of the shit that cost them their lives was even real. It would break whatever's left of him. 

So he avoids California as best as he can. And it wasn't that hard as he became familiar with the hunters and hunting families of the US. If he wanted any chance of stopping the Argents in a way that wouldn't get the Hales or anyone else involved, he needed an ace in the hole. 

That ace came in the name of one Robert Singer. Or Bobby as he was known by. He may not be fancy-schamncy like Gerard, but he had as much of a following. And more importantly, respect. 

He was apparently every hunter's go-to guy whenever they hit any form of a wall. Needed to know how to get rid of this spirit every other hunter told you didn't exist? Bobby knew how. Needed an ingredient to save your butt from some curse ritual you somehow fell prey to? Bobby had it or could get his hands on it. How? You didn't ask and just said your thanks. 

Point was...Bobby was the man to talk to. 

Convince though? That took work. 

* * *

 

It took two and a half months of about straight hunting, job after job, monster after monster, to prove to Bobby he was someone worth a visit. A week of chores to kiss up for a favor. And his life's story to get Bobby to understand. 

"You want me to take out the Argents? Not some monster, but some of the well known, respected, and feared hunters in the business?" Bobby gruffed out. 

"In some respects, Gerard Argent is a monster all his own. He's _sick_. Mentally and...well, he's got cancer." Stiles said. 

"And this is the man you want me to kill? A dying man?" Stiles could hear the skepticism clearly in Bobby's voice but he wouldn't be deterred. 

"The man I want you to kill is the man who's twisting the minds of young and impressionable hunters. The man who rants and preaches about being the saviors of humanity and is tuning his own children into cold blooded killers. The man who has no problem with his daughter selling herself to the beasts they claim to hate just to get close enough for a kill. A man who is dying but rather than go down honorably after setting his affairs in order wants to get the Bite from an Alpha and kill that Alpha to become one himself!"

When Bobby just stared at him, Stiles decided to go with the blunt truth. It would be vague on details, like it happening in the future, but it was _his_ truth anyway, and very real.

"To get her way, Kate Argent killed my father. A human. A Sheriff who just wanted to protect his town..."

"So why don't you do it?" Bobby asked.

"I want to. More than anything. But I can't. If I do it, it'll be just that. Mindless violence and murder. I need....I need you to...confirm my claims and spread the word. Let it be known that these people who go around on their high horse are full of shit! Maybe asking you to knock them down it too much but _please_! Please...help me stop the misery those people cause." Stiles begged.  

* * *

 

"It's done."

"What?" Stiles asked as he put down the tools he'd been using to fix up one of the cars in the garage. 

"I put word out. About Argent. I ain't making any promises but...I told some very strict hunters who take the Code more seriously than their own self preservation." Bobby replied.

Stiles nodded. For now, it was the best he could hope for.

"Guess...I'll get outta your hair." 

"You ain't finish with that. And I got a couple of brats comin' to stay fer a while. Stay an' help keep them from dying in my house." It was a bit awkward but they both would live. 

And that's how Stiles would first meet 13 year old Sam and 17 year old Dean. 

* * *

 

 

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked. 

Stiles was reading another one of the many books in Bobby's _amazing_ collection, while laying down across the sofa. Looking up after finishing the paragraph, Stiles answered the younger hunter, "Bobby went shopping and Sam went with." before going back to his reading. 

Though Stiles didn't see Dean's nod and shrugging as he awkward looked around for something to do, he did feel Dean's stare as he walked around the room before settling into the couch. Stiles heard some shuffling and rustling of things, Bobby had stuff _everywhere_ , before he heard Dean ask, "Do you mind?"

Looking up from his reading again, Stiles saw Dean holding up the remote. Shaking his head he said, "Go ahead."

Stiles could feel the tension, but he was a master of hiding it. It wouldn't do well to let the enemies he's made and had to negotiate with, sense his worry, fear, and/or anxiety.

He and the older Winchester brother didn't get off on the right foot when he defended a werewolf pack. It was clear that Dean didn't like Sam being around someone who didn't outright see someone with claws and fangs as a monster that needed to be put down asap. But Sam found Stiles fascinating and Stiles was fond of Sam's curious nature and answer all of his questions, while enticing him in things that Sam loved that Dean could never relate to. 

But Stiles was Bobby's friend and wasn't going anywhere, and John dropped them off at Bobby's plenty of times for long periods of times, it was hard for Sam not to hang out with Stiles when Dean often disappeared to do 'adult' things. 

Though Stiles wouldn't ignore Sam, after his fight with Dean he kept off of the supernatural topics of conversation. 

And went along with ignoring Dean as best as he could. 

Stiles got one more chapter done before Dean _had_ to speak. 

"What did you mean?"

Lowering his book enough to look at the young hunter, Stiles raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"I heard you and Bobby talking. You told him dad was ruining our lives. He's not! He's avenging our mother!"

Stiles sighed and went back to reading. "My opinion's not gonna change your view, so this conversation's irrelevant." 

"No. You're gonna tell me what you meant." Dean ripped the book out of Stiles's hands and glared down at him. 

Stiles met his gaze before sitting up properly. Then he stood up, paced, and looked back at Dean with his hand on his hips, "You wanna know what I meant? I meant that your father has become obsessed and blindsided by vengeance that he's ruined your lives."

"No he hasn't!" Dean denied while shaking his head.

"How many schools have you gone to? How many houses and apartments have you lived in? How much of your lives has been spent in a car?" Stiles demanded. But didn't pause long enough for Dean to answer and continued. "How many times have you had to reassure your little brother into thinking he's not a freak because some douche at school told him so because he has no idea how to socialize with other kids his age? How many times have you had to make excuses to teachers and neighbors about your life, and the worst part, that them thinking your father is a lazy drunk is the _best case_ scenario!?"

"He's avenging my mother's death!" Dean cried indignantly, pressing the matter as if Stiles didn't understand, and he didn't.

"And then what? Say he does and that act of chasing down some monster doesn't end in misery and death, is that it? He's gonna pack it up and go straight? Get a nine to five and become father of the year? No! He's going to keep on chasing monsters, making excuses to stay on the road. You really think Sam's gonna stay? He's not like you and apparently your father makes a point of reminding him of it. Well let me tell you something, doesn't matter if it's about monsters or criminals or anything supernatural or natural, when obsession takes over there is _always_ a breaking point. Right now Sam doesn't have a choice but he will one day. And when he sees his chance, he's going to take it and leave. And your father will damn him because he's set in his ways and only sees the evil he has to hunt. Evil he has to survive. Sam wants to _live_ , Dean!"

Dean shook his head furiously, "You don't understand! He'll stay! That thing that took our mother-"

" _STOP_!" Stiles roared. Then he panted a bit before sighing. "Just stop. Your mother died when you were four. You should have grieved and moved on. I didn't lose mine in an instant like you, but I had to watch her die for years due to illness. We can compare rotten apples to rotten oranges, but the point is they're still rotten...but my dad and I learned to move on. It wasn't easy, but we found a routine again. Then the supernatural became a huge part of our lives. You're so consumed by hate but you're not even sure where the roots are. You made it clear it wasn't my business but here you are sort of making it my business. So I'll only ask you one more thing before this conversation ends. Do you hate the thing you don't even remember who killed your mother more than you love your little brother who is constantly hurting?"

* * *

 

 "You're leaving?" Sam asked with a huge pout on his face.

Stiles grinned and ruffled his hair. "Yeah...I've bothered Bobby enough. Plus I got my own troubles to clean up."

"Will you be coming back?" 

"..." Memories of his teenage years flashed before his eyes. All the blood and gore and fallen friends. Then the call he got from one of his own contacts telling him that Gerard was dead. A meeting gone wrong with another hunter, but that Kate was now in charge and out for blood. 

"Stiles?"

Coming back to reality, he smiled at Sam and ruffled his hair again. "Who knows kid? But you continue to be you, okay?"

"I don't know how to be anyone else." Sam replied sheepishly. 

"Take care, Sam." 

They hugged it out before Stiles went inside to get the remainder of his things. 

* * *

 

His driving wasn't always the safest or slowest, so by the time Sam sneezed and let Stiles know he had stowed away in the back of Roscoe(not his Roscoe, but he'd been too fond of a Jeep to not get another one like it, except this one was black), he was already three states over. 

"Sam, what the hell!?" He demanded when they pulled over to a rest stop to talk properly. 

Sam was shuffling on his feet, looking anywhere but Stiles before Stiles forced him to look at him.

"You're better than my dad! I love Dean, but...I...please let me come with you!" Sam begged. 

Stiles knew he was going to catch hell from someone but...

"What the hell. Grab the map, you're helping me navigate."

Sam's face lit up with a huge smile, "Yes sir!" 

"Don't call me sir."

"Yes ma'am!" 

* * *

 

It took Dean six months to find them. 

Stiles wanted to keep tabs on the Argents, though Gerard was dead, Kate was very much alive and pissed. But with Sam under his watch, Stiles didn't want to ruin him. So he settled in a nice home. It wasn't anything fancy, but enough for the both of them. Neither of them were really used to wearing brand name things, but Stiles tried his best to get things for Sam that would make the kid feel comfortable. Got him enrolled in school after forging their names. He didn't want to use either Winchester or Stilinski, so the two sat down and decided to use the last name Ford, after Harrison Ford, after a Star Wars marathon. 

Stiles encouraged Sam to make friends in clubs that he wanted to join because he was genuinely interested in. Sam was nervous because normally he'd be under the judgment of his father and Dean, but this was different. In the end Sam joined the science club and was brilliant, as well as lacrosse because Stiles and him would play it from time to time to keep them both healthy and fit. 

They were having dinner, Stiles having cooked the chicken and Sam made the macaroni, when there was a knock on the door. When Stiles opened it to find Dean there he expect a lot. Yelling, fighting, threats, pain, and a gun to his face. 

When Dean simple asked if he could come in, Stiles let him in. 

The dinner was probably the most awkward one Stiles has had in a while, but later that night Dean and him had a talk. 

He was pissed that Stiles kidnapped Sam.

("I didn't kidnap him, he stowed away in my Jeep."  
"You did nothing to give him back!")

But when he tried to convince his dad to go after them, it worked for a few days before a _hot tip_ came in about the yellow eyed demon. They were to drop everything and go after that instead of going after Sam. Dean told Stiles that everything he told him at Bobby's echoed in his mind and he began to understand. And seeing their home, with as little time as they've had already felt more than a home than all the years on the road with their father.

Dean wanted that too. But more importantly, he wanted to stay with Sam.

Stiles told Dean that he'd give him a few days to get settled, but then he needed to start looking into programs so he could get his GED. Dean was shocked at those terms but...he didn't say no.

* * *

 

**_*Outskirts of Beacon Hills Years later when Teen Stiles is in his Sophomore year of High School*_ **

 The Impala slowed down to a stop a few meters away from the 'Welcome to Beacon' sign.

Sam who had been asleep in the backseat sat up and yawned, "We there yet?"

"Stiles?" Dean asked from the passenger's side. He'd driven most of the night and they had switched that morning. Everything seem alright, but now he was looking at his guardian and father figure with a concern gaze. "Everything okay, man?"

"I...I was born here."

Both brothers sat up straighter and shared a look. "What?"

"I haven't been here in over a decade..." Stiles muttered. He's been avoiding Beacon for many reasons. He wanted to believe that if he just avoided everything and everyone from his old life in this time line, they'd all live happily ever after. But Fate always grew bored and pulled all the strings needed to make things happen. 

"Stiles?" Sam, now 25, questioned.

Stiles cleared his throat and smiled, "I'm okay...I'm...I'm okay."

He pulled his foot off of the break and stepped on the gas, entering Beacon Hills....

* * *

 

_***Harris's class the moment Older Stiles entered Beacon Hills*** _

"Detention Mr. Stilinski." Harris droned as he selectively looked up from his papers. 

"What? But that's not fair!" Stiles cried indignantly as he pointed at Jackson, "What about him?!"

"Mr. Whittemore has been through a lot and it's insensitive that you're trying to insinuate him of misconduct. Now pay attention or it's detention for the whole week." Harris threatened.

"Stiles, dude...come on, I _need_ you! You can't get another week of detention again!" Scott hissed under his breath. 

"Mr. McCall, would you like me to indulge your co-dependency with Mr. Stilinski and give you detention too?" Harris demanded.

"No, sir." Scott deflated and did his best to 'behave'.

Stiles was about to answer when something felt wrong. He froze as a pain in the core of his being paralyzed him. He bolted up, his chair falling behind him. 

"Mr. Stilinski!" Harris yelled.

"Stiles?" Scott questioned, his newly strengthened senses catching how Stiles's chemo signals were suddenly out of whack and very potent. 

Stiles began to sweat and he grabbed his throat with one hand and clawed at his chest with the other. 

"Stiles?!" Scott cried, standing up and rushing to his best friend. He was panicked and scared because he had no idea what was going on.

"Mr. McCall, take your seat! Do not partake in Mr. Stilinski idiotic displays!"

"Mr. Harris, he's not doing this on purpose, something is wrong!" Scott cried as Stiles continued to claw at his throat and chest. Inside of him, Scott heard Stiles heart betting rapidly and irregularly. "DO SOMETHING!" Scott cried. 

"Someone get the nurse!" Another student yelled as she saw that Stiles and Scott both looked genuinely freaked out. 

"Everyone calm down!" Harris demanded as the students began to get up and try to see what was happening to Stiles. Harris stepped in front of Stiles and demanded, "Stilinski, stop this! It's pathetic, just accept the stupid detention."

"What is going on here?!" Mr. Hale, a history teacher, demanded from the door. He could hear and smell the panic coming from the room, as well as the heart beat that was quite alarming. 

"Nothing, Hale. One of my students is going to extreme lengths to avoid detention." Harris tried to wave it off. 

Then Stiles's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed, hitting his head on the edge of the corner. 

"STILES!" Scott screamed. Others did too. 

"Someone call 9-1-1!"  
"Someone call the Sheriff!"  
"Someone get the nurse!"

"Stilinski....?" Harris eyes widened as he whispered Stiles's last name. 

Mr. Hale was kneeling next to Stiles, placing him on his back and pressing his ear to his chest. He already knew though that the heart had stopped, but not wanting to believe it, and putting on a show, he did that. "No heart beat." 

He pressed his fingers to Stiles's neck next. "No pulse."

"He's...h-he's o-okay...he's g-gotta be...." Harris stuttered. 

Mr. Hale began chest compressions and CPR while everyone watched with anticipation and horror. 

* * *

 

"Scott..." Allison tried to reach out to the teen, but he pulled his arm away before running off. "Scott!"

"Let him go, Allison. He's...he's in a rough place right now." Danny muttered next to her as he looked over and saw the paramedics load the body-bag into the ambulance. 

Allison wiped a few tears before Danny pulled her in to a supportive hug. "I can't believe it. He was _fine_ this morning! I can't..."

"I know...I know..." Because Danny's mind was about the same as everyone elses. Confused and pained. Unlike Scott who was known for having asthma and Erica who had epilepsy, other than his ADD, Stiles was a healthy teenager. Nothing pointed to anything that could have cause this! From what people were saying, it seemed like a stroke or heart attack, but Stiles was _sixteen_! 

* * *

 

"He died? Just like that?" Talia asked her husband as she met him at the hospital. 

"His heart was erratic, he was showing signs of distress, but nothing to cause it." Mr. Hale replied.

"And his parents? Any history of disease?" Talia asked.

"His mother had a scare a few years back, but they caught it and treated it...she's perfectly fine. And even if he had something like it, what she had...this was _not_ it."

"Alpha Hale. Mr. Hale." Deaton greeted as he approached. 

"Deaton...what are you doing here?" Talia asked her emissary.

"My sister called and told me about the Stilinski boy." Deaton answered. 

Mr. and Mrs. Hale shared a look before looking at Deaton. "And?" Talia demanded. 

"Well...his linage is something I have been keeping an eye on. You see, with Laura on the path of becoming an Alpha, one day she'd need her own Emissary. Mr. Stilinski was one of my prime candidates to bring under my wing to teach."

"Are you saying his death could be caused by...magic?" Mr. Hale asked.

"I'll need to examine the body to be certain, but...there is a chance." Deaton said. 

Talia and her husband both tapped into the morgue where they heard the Sheriff and his wife sob over the death of their son. They held hands and shared a sympathetic look.

"It can wait, Alan. Right now...parents are mourning the loss of their cub." Talia told him. 

"Of course." 

* * *

 

"Alright, so what are you really here for? And if you try to make this about Sam, I swear to god I'll beat you stupid." Dean deadpanned as he glared at Stiles. 

Stiles scoffed out a chuckle. "Believe it or not, Sam and his future is important to me. I'm here to support him."

"You've dedicated all the years since we've kinda latched on to your life into making sure we had lives worth living. But there are still times when you act..." Dean frowned as he tried to form the words. "You act like John Winchester. Obsessed with a ghost he couldn't exorcise, and is still haunted by. So...come on, I'm the big brother. I can handle this. Tell me. Let me help you... _please_."

Stiles stated at Dean for a very long moment before he sighed and took out a journal. It reminded Dean a lot of the one his father used to keep. When he opened it up it was of a woman with blond hair and an evil smile. 

"Kate Argent, hunter royalty...she killed my father. And countless others while ruining innocent lives. Humans, children...if they got in the way, she didn't care and just took them out too. Not caring at all. I couldn't touch them. I went to Bobby and thanks to him, her father, Hitler incarnated, was killed. But she remains...I'm a hypocrite, not going to lie. But I can't let it go. I held off as long as I could. It was easier with having you and Sam to take up my time. But now that you're grown men, and being back here...I just...I can't."

"Okay." Dean nodded after a moment. 

"Okay?" Stiles inquired. 

"I was desperate to show my father my loyalty and strength but it was going nowhere. Even if I helped him win his war, there was no winner. He didn't want to grieve. He wanted to hold on to that anger. I'm going to tell you what you told me. This probably won't bring you comfort or fix anything in there," he pointed to Stiles's heart. "That's broken. But if doing this will help you let go and heal...I'll help."

"I'm asking you to help me kill another human." Stiles stated.

"If she's killed children in cold blood, she ain't human." Dean stated. 

Stiles nodded slowly. "Okay. But we keep Sam out of this."

Dean rolled his eyes and scoffed. " _Duh_."

"Take a nap, we start recon at midnight." 

* * *

 

TBC....

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this new time line, Derek doesn't lose his family. He'll still be Derek, because the Hales and the Argents do have their past, but he's not as...grumpy, as CanonDerek.

"What were they like?"

Stiles was mid-bite into his burger when Dean asked him that. It was near midnight and they stopped at a 24 hour drive thru for their stake out. Stiles had a general idea of where the Argent's home base was that wasn't Chris and Allison's home. (It was still very weird and emotional to think that right now not only Chris was still alive, but also Allison.) He did some pre-surveillance recon to make sure it _was_ where Kate was staying, before he and Dean went out. They parked far enough away to not be noticed, but also give them good views of plenty of windows and open spaces. Stiles also brought along some pretty nice tech that'll help them, from heat sensing machines to radios that can tap into and listen to conversations inside near perfectly. 

They'd settled in and were an hour into their first recon, buying their time and careful with their intake. Though there were some water-bottles in the back for emergencies. 

"Who?" Stiles asked, though he could already guess. 

"Your family. I mean, I know you had a dad and a mom. I know how you lost her, and now I guess I sorta know how you lost your dad, but that's about all I know. You never mention them. Or have any pictures around." Dean commented.

"There aren't any pictures _to_ have around. And I dunno...might be too painful. May not seem like I have a heart, but I do." He said in a teasing voice, hoping to not make the conversation depressing.

He couldn't help but make comparisons to himself now and the Derek he met when Scott first got bit. Well, in his original time-line. He didn't want to look too much into it, wanting to keep his distance from any pack in Beacon Hills, but he knew that the Hales were still alive. Derek still has his family and was most likely a very different person than the one Stiles originally knew. 

But now Stiles was like Derek. He lost his whole family and pack...because of Kate freaking Argent. 

Since arriving in the past, he's kept himself very busy and mission oriented. If he wasn't figuring out who were the big players in the Argent Hierarchy, he was training a new skill set or learning how to better himself with martial arts and/or weaponry. When he wasn't doing that, he was building a bit of a name for himself in the supernatural community. At first he may have seemed like a hunter, but along the way he helped out packs and supernatural creatures who were just thrown into the mix without pause or explanation. 

If he wasn't fighting off a Nachzehrer in Berlin or stopping a Drude in south of Germany, to helping a Rusalka near Moscow.

Once he felt he had enough on the Argents, and figured out that Bobby was the best way to get to them, that started that plan of action. He busied himself so much with planning and plotting and getting stronger, he didn't have time to think about his friends and family that he lost. Not that it didn't happen from time to time. If there wasn't a hunt or rescue he was letting consume all of his time, certain dates brought back powerful memories that usually left him at the bottom of a Jack Daniels. 

If he was honest with himself, had Sam not snuck into the back of his Jeep and prompted Stiles to take him, and then Dean, under his care...Stiles wouldn't be sure where he'd be or who he'd be. The last decade had him playing guardian for two very strong and powerful, but hurt kids. Sam had self esteem issues he worked through, and Dean had his own issues figuring out who he was outside of Sam's older brother and a hunter. By derailing Gerard, Kate never got involved and personal with the Hales. Stiles didn't want tempt the fates for either himself or anyone from the pack and kept his distance. He knew it was a one-way trip into the past, so he allowed himself to devote all of his time into helping Sam and Dean. 

"So...you have _nothing_ of your family?" Dean asked, bringing him out of his thoughts. 

"Well...not completely nothing." Stiles said as he pulled out his wallet and passed it over to Dean. 

Dean was expecting to see people that were complete strangers to him, but starting back at him was a picture of Sam, Dean, Stiles, Bobby, and Ellen singing happy birthday to Jo on her sweet sixteen. Even if it was cheesy, and nowhere near answering Dean's inquiry, it made Dean smile. 

Back when he was under John's care he never thought he'd have any of this. A house with his own room that he was allowed to fill things with. They'd be there still no matter where he went. People he could call friends with and meet up at the bar and watch sports games with, or a steady job working on cars and co-workers he could talk shop with. Being happy with his baby brother coming to visit when he's home from school and being allowed to be damn proud as he achieved his dreams of becoming a lawyer. 

A second family in Bobby and Ellen who got married and were raising Jo in a way Stiles raising them. 

Hiding from the supernatural now that they knew of it was stupid, Stiles knew that. He kept them both trained and made sure they didn't become rusty in knowing how to handle weapons or how to deal with monsters. Whenever he learned something new, Stiles would brief them on it. But it didn't take over their lives. If someone asked for their help, they'd help but they didn't let themselves become consumed. Stiles helped Dean realize he wasn't responsible for everyone. 

"That's cheesy, man." Dean said as he handed Stiles his wallet back and grabbed his coke to drink from. 

"Maybe. But you're the family I have now. The one I can focus on. And so I do." Stiles replied, storing his wallet away. 

"But you still miss your other family, right?" Dean asked.

"Course I do."

* * *

 

"Tell me about the Argents." Scott demanded. 

He went to Laura and Derek's apartment. Laura being Alpha Heir wanted to learn what it was like to be independent and on her own, and after Derek finished college, he moved in with her because as much as he loved his family, it was awkward bringing people around to have sex with in a house full of werewolves. He was a modern werewolf who lived in the 21st century and needed to be away from the middle of the woods to live an actual day-to-day life. 

With Laura's prospecting pack that was slowly coming together in the current high school teens(Scott, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd), he came in handy as a second in command who could help relate to the boys in ways she could never understand. 

At the moment Laura was at work and Derek was in between making a sandwich and ordering Chinese food. He smelled Scott before he opened the door and was actually a bit surprised to see him here.

Derek had heard about Scott's best friend dying and how he was pretty much ignoring the pack. As much as the pack felt inclined to search for Scott and offer him comfort, Laura's orders were to give him space and let Scott come to them. Something in her wording made Derek raise his eyebrow at her but she ignored him. It was very similar to their mother shooing them away when they were kids and something more _adult_ was going on.  

The chemo signals coming off of Scott right now weren't just sadness and grief, which were still present of course, but there was more: Tiredness, irritation, anger.

And the topic of choice...well, looked like Derek would be getting some answers one way or another. He let Scott in and offered him something to drink. Scott shook his head and repeated his demands. "The Argents. Tell me."

Derek sighed, "What do you want me to tell you? You're dating one of them."

"Yeah, but she's just a teenager. She doesn't even know about werewolves. Her dad does and threatened me about it. You warned me about them the night I was bit by that rogue Alpha. But then Laura said they were retired. My instincts and powers weren't at all in control then. Was she lying to me?" Scott demanded, eyes flashing gold for a moment.

"What?" Derek asked, incredulously. "No, of course not!"  

"But they were once an active hunting family, right? They kill people?" Scott demanded. 

"What? I mean, sort of. They went after rogue wolves who bit people carelessly or killed people for sport. Uncivilized, uncultured, wolves who have gone feral and can't be helped anymore...Scott, what is this about?" Derek demanded. When Scott just looked thoughtful and not answering Derek, the older wolf sighed and began to explain what he knew. "The Argents were a prominent hunting family. Like hunting royalty. They were respected, feared, and obeyed. But that was all when Gerard Argent, Allison's grandfather, was in charge."

"What happened to him?" Scott asked. 

"He was killed." Derek answered.

"Hunting gone bad?" Scott guessed.

Derek shook his head. "Killed by hunters."

That made Scott look at Derek with a weird, quizzing look. "Why?"

"After you and the others were turned, we all warned you about hunters. Most of them are honor and duty bound to respect The Code. So long as we don't hurt or turn anyone without their knowledge and other qualifications, they leave us alone." Derek began to explain.

"Like a treaty or truce?" Scott inquired.

"Exactly." Derek nodded. "Our family has lived here for generations. We protect Beacon. We're raised in a way that all our members, werewolf or otherwise, know how to act since we're born. We prioritize control, and haven't had a problem with them for..."

"For? When did you have a problem with them?" Scott asked.

Derek sighed. "When I was a teenager. Gerard talked a big game about respect and honor and fooled a lot of young and impressionable hunters, as well as those not so young who unfortunately lost someone they loved and cared for to the supernatural. Gerard was like a cult leader to some of them. And he himself was a psycho who loved the chaos he could cause and loved the power it brought him even more. My mother isn't the only Alpha...there are others naturally. Some Alpha's are like her. Level headed and just want to live their lives as peacefully as anyone else. Others are way more reckless. That was the sort that Gerard instigated. And sadly enough, it would drag the rest of us into the mess as well."

"What happened?"

"A bit of a war broke out. My mother and one of the other Alphas in Beacon managed to get the situation out of Beacon...not necessarily stop it, but out of our territory. No innocent humans or wolves should suffer for others stupidity." Derek answered and Scott got the hint that Derek didn't want to go further into that time. 

He'll ask in the future. For now though...

"So how did it come that hunters killed Gerard?" 

"Right. Well, part of the Hunter's Code is that you can't become what you hunt. If any time one of their members is bitten they'd have to do the 'honorable' thing and kill themselves." Derek said quietly. 

Scott's eyes widened slightly and he gasped. Derek nodded solemnly. 

"I'm not sure of the number, but it has happened. So you can imagine the rage other hunters and family and loved ones of hunters who have been bitten and been put down felt when it came to light that Gerard was looking to get the Bite."

" _What_?!"

"He had cancer apparently. And he didn't want to die. So he not only wanted the bite to become the very thing he's boasted over and over for many generations of hating, but he wanted to kill the Alpha who bit him and become an Alpha himself."

"That's...that's _so_ messed up!" Scott cried. 

"Agreed. And not just by us. Hunters who idolize and worship the Code. Those who live by it and believed in it strongly, were disgusted by the news. The strong and powerful dynasty that was the Argents quickly fell after that. Only the most whipped and controlled stayed afterwards. It made them slightly more dangerous for a time because Gerard was so pissed. Laws and codes be damned. If there was any werewolf pack who didn't know him before and would be fooled into giving a dying man a second chance, when word got out to the hunters, the hunters passed the word along. Any werewolf who willingly gave the Bite to Gerard Argent would be waging full out war with any hunter in the state and surrounding states as well."

"Duuuude." Scott was still new to this whole werewolf thing. Part of him, a huge part, wanted to ignore it because he didn't want it interrupting his life that was finally coming together. He was first line in lacrosse, he's got a girlfriend, and with a bit of effort on his studies he could really make his mom proud! But werewolf business was here to stay but before he had Stiles. And now Stiles was... "What happened next?"

"I don't know for sure who it was but the story goes that the family of a young hunter who was bitten on his first outing were seeking revenge. Their son was forced to kill themselves after getting bitten when life after the bite was possible. They believed in Gerard's words that it was for the better. That their boy was lost and was now a monster. One who could only be saved by death. All while being a hypocrite and trying to become on himself when he became sick." Derek paused for a moment and asked. "Why are you asking about them Scott?"

Scott ignored him and asked, "What did Allison's dad so after his father was killed?"

Derek eyed Scott carefully. Scott wasn't necessarily the sharpest tool in the shed, or the best liar. It was very easy to read him. Derek figured it would be easier to go along with Scott and figure it out as he answered than try and demand things from the young Beta. 

"Chris Argent is a respectable man who honored the Code he was brought up believing in. He was out there the night you were bitten because the rouge was on the loose and hurting people and couldn't sit by and do nothing. His threatening you though, was more his fatherly protectiveness of his only daughter. He used his hunter persona because he knew it would strike a cord and impact some real fear, but so long as you don't go out hurting people, he's not your enemy....though from what I know about relationships, getting a father to like his only daughter's boyfriend is an up-hill battle."

"Who's Kate then?" Scott asked after a moment. 

The name made Derek tense a bit, and whatever patience he may have had for Scott before, was gone. "What is this about Scott?"

"Who is she?" Scott demanded.

"Enough games! What is this about?"

"I need to know who she is and what she's capable of!" Scott cried.

" _Why_?!"

"SHE MAY HAVE BEEN THE ONE WHO KILLED STILES!" Scott screamed, his emotions raging, eyes flashing gold with a few tears escaping. 

"What?" Derek asked dumbly. Any anger or irritation leaving him. 

"I went to Deaton to ask for a few more hours because I don't wanna do nothing or see anyone and so I thought working would help. But your parents were there talking with him and they mentioned it! They think there may be a connection to Kate arriving into town and Stile dying out of nowhere!"

Derek shook his head. "Scott, I know you're hurting but listen to yourself. Stiles was _human_."

"I may not be the best at math, Derek, but even I know the chances of Stiles, a healthy human, _dying_ out of _nowhere_ , after an apparent huntress comes to town is slim! And according to _your_ father, she's a psychotic-crazy-bitch!" 

Derek frowned. He didn't know his parents were invested or looking into Stiles's death as a possible supernatural related incident. He wasn't really that close to Stiles, only having seen him a few times with Scott, but during those times they had more pressing matters to deal with. Like a rogue, feral, and insane Alpha who wanted to hurt/kill his family, bite humans to be part of his pack, and get those who he bit to join him.

"Look...Kate _is_ dangerous and she _is_ a psychotic bitch. While Chris left that life to put his effort into his family, Kate didn't. She couldn't let go that a huge part of their power and influence was gone. She took over as head but those who stayed were the overzealous, obsessed, cult like followers. Not as much, and not as stable. With her not being so stable herself, it makes for a very lethal combination. If she were to come to town it would be to..." Derek racked his brain for ideas. "I don't know, try to recruit Chris, try to attack the pack, something that would fit her M.O."

"So you don't think she had anything to do with it?" Scott asked, but it was obvious he was displeased with Derek for thinking as he did.

"I'd sooner think she'd try to kill you than Stiles." Derek said evenly. "You're a werewolf, she's a hunter. There's reason. But even then, you're a new wolf and we've done a lot to keep you and your friends under the radar. If Kate was killing wolves in Beacon Hills, they would most likely have the last name Hale. Stiles was new to the supernatural and involved through you. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"But Allison and I had to break up for a while because her dad didn't approve. Stiles acted as a middle man between us!" Scott exclaimed.

"Normal, teenage things. Scott, I'm...what do you want from me?"

"TO HELP ME FIND OUT WHAT KILLED MY _BROTHER_!" Scott cried, tears of frustration falling from his eyes. He turned away from Derek and wiped his eyes. His shoulders shook and he hiccuped every so often. "Just want answers..."

Derek sighed. He needed to remember that Scott was still just a pup and one who lost someone very close. Though Stiles hadn't been pack to the Hales, he was pack to Scott. Derek pulled Scott into a tight embrace, which Scott gave into and began to weep openly and uncontrollably. It probably should have been awkward, Derek wasn't as good at this as some of his other siblings or cousins, but it wasn't that bad.

"I'll talk with my parents and Laura. I'll see what they have to say about it. In the mean time...talk with your friends, okay? I'm sure they're hurting too. If they didn't know Stiles as well as you, then let them help you get through this. I know it's painful to talk about at first, but the pain will ease. You don't want him to be forgotten right?" When Scott shook his head, then Derek placed his hand on Scott's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "His memory will live on. Each and every time to tell a story, or share memory."

Scott sniffed as he wiped his eyes again. "Thanks Derek..."

"Don't mention it. Come on, we'll go get ice cream and I'll drop you off at home, okay?" If Kate was back in town and the Argent's hunters were out and about, he and Laura will have to enforce a curfew and buddy schedule for the younger wolves. He was already sure it was activated with the pack.

* * *

 

"One of my least favorite parts of this world..." Dean grumbled as he got out of the Impala and stretched.

It was about 7:30 in the morning, give or take a few minutes. Once the sun broke out, he and Stiles called it a night and headed home. More recon to do at a later date. Later that night maybe.  

Stiles chuckled as he stretched himself. He then ducked in and grabbed the bags and trays of take-out and junk food wrappers. Dean did the same with his side. Though he was a manly man who didn't always smell fresh or clean, his baby did.

"Stake outs teach an important part of life, Dean. Sometimes, you gotta be patient and get all the info before you do something stupid." Stiles reminded him.

"Maybe..." Dean begrudgingly agreed, but then added. "But that's also why you have family. To have your back when you do the stupid thing anyway."

"True, but we're not really people who like putting our family through that." Stiles commented, and again, Dean had to agree with him.

They made their way up the stairs to the house they were renting when their stomaches growled.

"Man, I am _hungry_." Dean commented.

"Well then, you're just in time."

Dean and Stiles both looked up at the voice. 

" _Jess_? What are you doing here?" Stiles asked as he made a quick trip to throw their garbage in the trash, before going to hug her. 

She hugged him back tightly before letting go and giving one to Dean. 

"Making breakfast. And waiting up for you two. Honestly, you're both as bad as a couple of teens you just turned eighteen." She shook her head and rolled her eyes fondly. Then she craned her neck a bit and called out to Sam. "Sam! Steve and Dean are back!"

Dean furrowed his brows for a second before remembered. Though him and Sam, along with Bobby, knew Stiles as...Stiles, the rest of the world knew him as Steven Ford. Or at least, that's what was on Stiles's license, passport, and other official papers. Though Sam has called Stiles 'Stiles' in front of Jess before, Stiles explained that it was a nickname from when he was very little. And when Sam was young he had trouble pronouncing his V's and got mad. So Stiles let him call him his old nickname, Dean joining along, and so forth. Being the proper angel that she was, she called him by his 'proper' name. 

 "Going!" Sam called out and soon came out with damp hair that he was drying off with a hand towel. He looked between the two and had a hunch of what they were really doing, but wouldn't mention it in front of Jess. "Glad you two could join us."

"Sam, we're sorry. If we had any idea we were supposed to be here, trust us we would have been." Stiles told them both sincerely. Dean nodding along. 

"It's still way early. And trust us, we know." Jess said then motioned to the table. "Now...chocolate chip pancakes!"

* * *

 

"I'll see you guys at 7 o'clock then?" Jess asked Sam as she got into her car. 

When the window was rolled down, Sam leaned in and kissed her. "Wouldn't miss it."

"See you!" She waved them off, Stiles and Dean on the stairs, waving back. When she was out of sight, Sam turned back to them and got to the chase.

"What are you guys hunting?"

"What?"  
"Nothing."

"Seriously guys?" Sam deadpanned. 

"Sam, nothing is going on." Stiles said before walking back into the house. 

Dean and Sam followed, but Sam wasn't letting it go.

"So you and Dean didn't spend the night on a stake-out?" Sam demanded with his arms crossed. 

"I know you saw our food, so there's no point in denying it. Yes we were on a stake out." Stiles said. 

Both Sam and Dean looked at him in surprise. But since Dean was standing behind Sam, Sam didn't see that, and Dean quickly composed himself. Surely Stiles had a plan. 

"Okay... _and_?" Sam demanded. 

"When you told me you were moving here for work, I had mixed emotions. But you were so happy and proud, there was no way I was going to let my fears and emotions get the best of me and ruin things for you. I told you when we arrived that I used to live here. There are some old ghost that...well, are haunting me and I need to put to rest. I was avoiding it though and Dean dragged my ass out there. We were being creepers, but...we passed by some of my old places I used to know." Stiles said with true sadness hinting in his voice. 

Dean and Sam were both surprised by his response but Dean quickly masked it. 

Sam though, "And...did you? Lay some old ghost to rest, I mean?" 

Stiles let out a deep breath. "A lot of them have been laid to rest a long time ago. A lot that I once knew isn't there anymore...it's weird being back. But...I'll be okay."

"If I had known, I would have looked for work elsewhere." Sam commented.

"But Jess is here." Stiles countered with a knowing grin. Sam's blushed let Stiles know that what he was thinking was correct. "So we're here too. For you guys."

* * *

 

"Is Kate really back in town?" Derek asked Laura the next morning when she got home. 

He tried calling her and his parents after dropping off Scott and checking in on the others. They were all fine but he couldn't reach anyone. From what Cora said, their mother had an emergency and took Peter and Laura along with their dad. Their aunt Alice was babysitting. She asked Derek what was going on and he said he didn't know. As far as he was concerned, his baby sister didn't need to hear about his suspicions. 

"How did you know?" Laura asked him. She looked tired and irritated, but at least she wasn't ignoring the issue.

"Scott heard mom and dad talking about it with Deaton. So...it's true?" Derek asked.

Laura sighed as she collapsed on the couch. "I'm not sure. She's back in town, what for? No idea. She hasn't tried to reach Chris Argent, who we met with. But from what he's heard, there's a lot of buzz going on in Europe with Kate's name attached to it."

"And does anything have to do with Stiles Stilinski?" Derek questioned. 

"Maybe." Was Laura's answer. 

* * *

 

Sam made Stiles promise he'd get Dean into some decent for dinner. Dean grumbled about being an adult who could care for himself. But Stiles swore to Sam that Dean would look very presentable. 

They ended up meeting Sam and Jess at a very nice restaurant. Nothing too fancy that it would make Stiles and Dean feel like a couple of sore thumbs, but enough that they were glad they dressed up for it. And they weren't the only ones. Jess parents were invited too. 

Since the couple was getting weird and knowing looks, Sam cleared his throat once their orders were placed and the waiter left. He grabbed Jess's hand, who smiled at him and looked as bashful and nervous as Sam did. 

"Uh...we're glad all of you could make it. We wanted you all to be the first to hear the great news." The couple shared another loving smile before Sam and Jess blurted it out together. "We're getting married!" 

Everyone cheered and got up for hugs. They got a free bottle of champagne. 

* * *

 

Tonight, Dean drove. Since he already knew the way, the drive began quiet. 

Stiles was far away in his mind for most of it. 

"You gonna be able to keep your head in the game tonight?" Dean asked after a while. 

Stiles shook himself out of his stupor and looked over. "Wha? Oh yeah, sorry. Just thinking."

"I can tell. Wanna share with the rest of the class?" 

"Just... _really_ thankful that a thirteen year old snuck into my Jeep a decade ago so we can both be here to enjoy this." 

Dean smiled, very thankful for that too. He was about to reply when something on the road made him swerve. "WHOA!" 

The car swerved, but the road had been empty so there was nothing to crash into. Plus, he managed to miss the person that made him swerve. Looking over to Stiles, he asked, "You okay?"

"Heart's beating a little fast, but I'll be fine in a minute."

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked as he looked int he mirror. 

Stiles did too and his eyes widened. "Lydia..."

"What? Who-" But he didn't finish his sentence as Stiles got out of the car and ran towards the girl. 

Dean cursed as he shut off the car and followed Stiles, making sure his gun was ready. 

"Lydia?" Dean heard Stiles ask the girl. She seemed to be in a trance. The more Dean analyze the situation, the more he realized something was _way_ off. Though they were in California, it was chilly this time of night. Here was this teenager in a silk sleeping gown, bare-foot, with a dazed expression. Her feet were dirty and bloody from the walk. There weren't that many houses out there so she had to have been walking for a while. When he touched her skin, it was ice cold. 

Stiles pulled off his jacket and placed it over her. "Put her in the car."

"We taking her to the hospital?" Dean asked, which was the obvious answer, but them being them, he wasn't sure. 

Stiles looked torn on the answer but then he sighed and told Dean, "She's a Banshee."

"What? How do you-"

"I just _do_ , okay? And look, Banshee's don't _cause_ death, they-"

"Sense it." Dean finished, remembering his lessons. Then he looked around and frowned. "Wait you mean-"

_***BANG*** _


End file.
